User blog:Fantasy Detective/Finally I Meet My Father! Hermes Vs. Apollo!
The Terminus Est was sailing the New World after their war with the new Era pirates was finally over. Hermes: *lying on the ship's floor* Huff... That was really tiring... That ninja girl.... I was gonna be a goner if that sniper dude didn't come and help out! Not to mention I actually wanted to settle the score with the Itao dude... *The crew was all lying on the ship's dock exhausted. *The whole crew was very depressed after the war was over. Magnus: ...... Marimo..... *The crew fell silent. They stayed there silent for a very long time thinking about Marimo and remembering their moments together. Milky: *his milk bottle is lying next to him on the ground* .... That shitty bastard.. Sher: ... Where is Ray? Magnus: ... He is still out there.... Fighting his brother.... Narrator: It was a victory, alright. The crew, however, lost many of its members. NWW: *looking at the sky* Muramasa and Lixis first left us... Now Marimo... Ray is stuck in a death battle... The crew's size really decreased. --After a few days-- Narrator: The Espadas slowly started to recover... It was going through some horrible times. Magnus: *wide grin* ALRIGHT! WE STILL DIDN'T PARTY AFTER OUR WAR! Hermes: ... What's up, dude? Why the sudden mood change? Souji: Everyone is badly injured. I got no energy left... *Magnus stared at his nakamas; the whole crew looked pretty depressed. *Magnus jumped on the head figure of the Terminus Est. Magnus: *yells* OOOOIIIII! LISTEN UP GUUUUUYSS! *The whole crew turned to Magnus, even Katsuo and Milky who were inside their rooms came out to listen to their captain. Magnus: *grins* .... Listen, nakama. I understand the crew is going through a lot... But don't worry, we have been through much worst! Remember when we thought Marimo was dead? Remember when we got separated for many years? We've been through a lot together! In the New World, we are gonna be facing many other hardships that may be harder than this one... That last war was actually a victory to us... we should celebrate like we always do... And don't worry, Marimo will be back... Ray will definetly beat his brother and come back... This ship is gonna keep on sailing until everyone of you make his dream come true.... I PROMISE!! *The crew slowly started to smile. Magnus: ... Soooo.... LETS PARTYYYYYY! *jumps* Espadas: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Souji: The crew wont be broken this easily, dammit! NWW: *starts reading* Heh... That's our captain for you... Sun: *starts drawing a few sketches depicting Magnus is some extra epic poses* Heehee... That was beautiful. Anarky: Hmph... Guess that's why he is the captain, huh? Hermes: DUUUUDE!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! Milky: *drinks milk and smiles* We will bring him back... Sher: *ROARS in excitement* *The crew started partying and dancing. Katsuo: Without Lixis around, we are gonna have a hard time recovering from our battles... Maybe we need a new doctor... Anarky: In that case, maybe our cook can help with healthy food that restores our strength... It's not as good as having a doctor around, but its second best.. Sun: *drawing a few sketches on her favorite chair* This was my very first dangerous task as part of this crew... it was pretty exciting. Hermes: *eyeing Sun* Umm... Sun... Are your belly getting fatter? Sun: *eye twitch* ... What? Hermes: You gotta take care of your weight, you know. Milky: *jumps on Hermes and starts beating the crap out of him* SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Hermes: *bleeding everywhere* I am so sowwyy... Milky: *throws Hermes away* (That bastard Marimo... How dare he leave Serena at a time like this...) Sun: *touches her belly, her eyes a bit teary* ... I am not fat... (Marimo...) Milky: *dancing around in noodle form* Serena-swaaaaan, I am preparing a beautiful dinner just for yooooouuu!! Magnus: Oi, Milky! I am starving! We need some food to refill our energy after that war! Anarky: Hmph... All great cooks of the sea prepare meals that boost their crew's power and stamina. It's about time you stop joking around and start acquiring some skills as a great chef. Milky: *snaps* WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Anarky: ... You heard it. Milky: I USE MY COOKING SKILLS FOR THE BEAUTIFUL LADY ON BOARD! YOU GUYS GO EAT SOME ROTTEN SHIT! *Milky walks back to the kitchen. Souji: Um... You pissed him off, Anarky. Anarky: Hmph... it's the truth. Magnus: I think Milky is a great chef! He prepares awesome meals! His pirate lunch boxes are the best! Hermes: SO TRUE! *Mangnus and Hermes starts dancing Usopp/Luffy style. *George joined Hermes and Magnus in their dancing. Katsuo: *sweat drops* You guys are became cheerful pretty fast... --Inside the kitchen of the Terminus Est-- Milky: *prepairing food* Tch... Anarky... That shitty bastard. He is the most evil guy around, I swear, one day I will beat the shit out of..... *Milky stops cooking and falls silent. Milky: (Anarky is right... I can cook magnificent food, but I need to use this skill more efficiently in order to boost my nakama powers...) --BACK ON BOARD-- NWW: *places the book on his lap* Did you guys mention that the newspaper is late today? I wonder if something is wrong, those birds are never late and... Sher: I am hungry.. Hermes: SHER! You fought the Itao bastard! So, how did it go? Sher: Huh? Oh yeah! *ROARS* I totally got that guy back for what he did to me last time! Also avenged you! Hermes: Really! You won! I am so glad, dude! Well, expected no less from you. *They both brofist. Sher: Well, it was a tough battle. Hermes: Huh.. I am really relieved now that you got my back. *NWW started reading again mumbling something under his breath that sounded like "idiots". *The Espadas partied all day long. Milky served delicious foods and drinks. *Magnus, Hermes, and Sher were all dancing as George was doing some crazy robot dancing moves in front of them. *Milky was serving foods and drinks. *Katsuo was drinking like crazy. *Sun drew a lot of joyful pictures about their victories. *NWW continued reading his book. *Anarky was eating greedily. Souji: *watching the sea from atop of the mast* Umm... guys. *The Espadas were still partying and enjoying their time. Souji: GUYS, SORRY FOR BEING A BUZZ KILL BUT... Hermes: Shut up Souji! You are always a buzzkill! Souji: I AM SERIOUS! Sher: Come down here! You gotta try that meat! Magnus: Damn straight! Milky made a magnificent job. Souji: *yells with all of his might* GUYS! A MARINE SHIP IS APPROACHING US!!! *The Espadas fell silent. Magnus: .... Get ready for battle, guys. *Suddenly, a figure comes rocketing towards them from the Marine ship. *The figure makes a harsh landing on the Terminus Est floor. Hermes: *wide eyes* Na... You! Niku: Yo! Been a while... TRAITOR! Category:Blog posts